confusion y declaracion
by Mitsuki.28
Summary: Una confusion entre kagome e Inuyasha, hacen que Kagome se marche. Mientras que Inuyasha se mantiene triste por no poder aclarar las cosas con ella. ONESHOT


**Hola a todos fanfiction. Aquí les traigo un one shot algo que se me ocurrió no es tan espectacular porque ando un poco seca de imaginación pero les prometo esforzarme mas y continuar con mis historias.**

**Espero que disfruten de este mini one shot. **

**CONFUSION Y DECLARACION**

Mientras miro por las estrellas, pienso en los días que te tuve y deje ir, ahora estoy aquí en este lugar que sin ti no es más que algo desierto sin vida y sin alegrías, y ahora viendo el cielo azul que con cada día oscurece mas pienso lo que deje marchar soy culpable de haberte perdido de haberte dejado ir, esta vida sin ti no es más que…

- Inuyasha – llamo la voz de Miroku – estas pensando en la señorita Kagome

- Ya solo puedo tenerla en mis recuerdos – respondió con melancolía

- Deberías buscarla y aclarar las cosas

- Ya la busque y no quiso escucharme – dijo

- Fue hace dos semanas no puedes darte por vencido así nada mas cuando ella siempre te ha buscado – Le recrimino – ve a buscarla Inuyasha!

- Cállate Miroku – grito – tú no sabes nada mejor vete

Miroku no se fue, era su amigo debía estar ahí para su amigo, claro que sabía lo que había pasado como también sabía que todo era un mal entendido lo que no comprendía era la necedad de Inuyasha de ocultar la verdad de lo sucedido.

_Era de noche, Inuyasha vigilaba a los demás mientras dormían pues era su turno. A lo lejos distinguió aquellas serpientes ca_z_a almas que habían seguido a Kikyo desde ya hace un tiempo. Se puso en marcha, siguió a las serpientes no muy lejos de donde estaban sus amigos pero lo suficiente para perderse en la oscuridad. Ahí estaba aquella mujer que años atrás robo su cora_z_ón y lo hi_z_o amar por primera ve_z_._

_- Kikyo – dijo en forma de saludo _

_- Has venido Inuyasha – dijo ella viendo hacia un gran árbol _

_- Me has llamado – respondió – _¿_que sucede Kikyo_?

_- Quería verte – respondió mientras volteaba y le sonreía. Aquella misma sonrisa que un dia le gusto, aquello que un día lo enloqueció aunque fueron pocas veces pero esa sonrisa que amo_

_- Ya no podre seguir respondiendo a tu llamada Kikyo – le dijo caminando también hacia aquel gran árbol y observándola cada detalle que ahora… ya no le atraía_

- _¿Porque?_ _- pregunto con recelo y molestia en su mirada – que pasa Inuyasha tu siempre querías verme tanto como yo a ti_

_- Eso era antes Kikyo – le dijo – quería tener esta conversación contigo pero no se había dado la oportunidad sin embargo aquí estamos ahora y es hora de que te diga algo muy importante_

_- Que es eso tan importante que te ha llevado a tomar esa tonta y absurda decisión_? _– pregunto nuevamente acercándose a él _

_- No es ninguna tonta y absurda decisión – exclamo molesto _

_- Pues tan importante es entonces_?

_- Lo dire sin rodeos… - dijo haciendo una pausa y viendo el rostro confuso de Kikyo – estoy enamorado de Kagome y voy a casarme con ella _

_- No… - susurro Kikyo con mas molestia y asombro – no es cierto Inuyasha no puede ser verdad_

_- aun no le pido que sea mi esposa pero lo hare mañana por la mañana y tengo plena seguridad de que accederá así que no podre seguir viéndote porque no le mentiré _

_- pero tu estas enamorado de mi - gritó _

_- lo estuve si pero ya no _

_- Inuyasha…_

_- Lo siento mucho Kikyo –_

_Kikyo se acerco a Inuyasha y lo abrazo, este por su parte correspondió a abrazo quízas era lo ultimo que podría hacer por ella despedirse, cerro los ojos sintió que Kikyo se alejo un poco pero no abrió los ojos hasta que de pronto sintió los labios de Kikyo posarse en los suyos. Abrió los ojos de pronto pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar escucho su voz _

_- Inuyasha – dijo débilmente la voz de Kagome – Yo pensé…_

_Inuyasha alejo a Kikyo y volteo hacia la mujer de su vida que ahora se alejaba tan rápido _

_- Kagome – grito – espera no es lo que parece_

_- Entonces que es Inuyasha – pregunto casi gritando – un beso de despedida acaso_

_- Pues.. En parte si pero ella me beso y…_

_- IDIOTA – Le grito – no te creo nada como ibas a despedirte de ella si babeas por ella_

_- Eso no es cierto – dijo – hace unos segundos le dije que… que precisamente mañana temprano te pediría matrimonio_

_Dijo tomando la mano de Kagome entre las suyas y sonrojándose_

_- No… no es verdad Inuyasha – dijo ella – no mientas yo sería una idiota si creyera eso como podrías tu pedirme matrimonio si te estás besando con ella – grito y le pego una bofetada _

_Kagome corrió y el opto por no seguirla pensó que si se tranquilizaba después podría hablar con ella pero para su gran sorpresa Kagome regreso a su época. _

Cuando la siguió ella no le abrió ni la puerta ni la ventana así que regreso a la época antigua.

- Sabes Inuyasha – dijo Miroku – yo vi todo

- que dices Miroku

- No comprendo porque no quieres hablar con ella porque no la buscas yo mismo escuche cuando le decías a Kikyo que ibas a proponerle matrimonio

- Eres un chismoso Miroku – le dijo viéndolo molesto

- Ese no es el punto – dijo sonriéndole – porque no a buscas dime la verdad

- Porque… porque con todo esto me doy cuenta que Kagome no confía en mi

Dijo y siguió con la vista fija en el cielo

- si confió en ti Inuyasha –

Inuyasha se asombro, se levanto tan rápido que casi pierde el equilibrio entonces la vio ahí de pie con un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas unos _z_apatos de tacón bajo y su cabello negro y suelto, definitivamente ella era la mujer que amaba, la que lo volvía loco y por la que cada noche suspiraba. Miroku se puso de pie y se retiro sin hacer ruido para no interrumpir.

- Kagome – murmuro Inuyasha sin dejar de verla – entonces porque…

- Porque fui una tonta Inuyasha – le dijo acercándose a él – porque tuve miedo de que la hubieras elegido a ella… porque en ese momento no entendía que hubieras ido a encontrarte con ella… porque no era la primera ve_z_

- ¿Tú lo sabías? – Dijo – perdóname Kagome perdóname

- Siempre lo supe – respondió – nunca escuche las conversaciones, a veces me limitaba a observarlos de lejos por eso creí que tu…

- No Kagome hace mucho tiempo que mi corazón tiene una única dueña y esa eres tu – tomo las manos de Kagome y las beso – la veía porque no sabia como decirle adiós pero después me di cuenta que era así de fácil solo decirle cuanto te amaba y que ya no podría vivir si te perdía, y te perdí Kagome

- No Inuyasha no me has perdido jamás me perderás porque te amo demasiado

- Kagome… perdóname

- Perdóname tu a mi Inuyasha

Los dos sonrieron, Inuyasha se acerco aun mas tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso. Un beso puro y tierno que les hizo saber a ambos que tan grande era el amor que cada uno se profesaba el uno al otro.

- Kagome… - le dijo viéndola a los ojos - ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

- Si Inuyasha – grito con alegría y se lanzó a sus brazos – es lo que más quiero

Ambos se abrazaron y besaron. De pronto no estaban solos sus amigos los rodeaban y festejaban aquella felicidad. Se amaban y ahora no habría secretos ni dudas solo amor. Un amor puro y hermoso más grande que todo.

**FIN**

**FELIZ** **AÑO NUEVO 2011**

**No es tan maravillosa la historia pero algo es algo. Les deseo un feliz año nuevo. Aprovecho para pedirles disculpas por no seguir escribiendo en las demás historias les prometo que pronto continuare si quieren mis razones pues verán NO TENGO COMPU mi compu dio las ultimas y es muy difícil salir de casa para ir a un ciber entre otros problemas que se han atravesado pero les prometo que pronto continuare. Graxias por la paciencia.**


End file.
